


My Gift To You

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan's a romantic, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Chocolate, Bottom Dean, Cheesy, Come Swallowing, Dean gets turned on way too easily, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Ending, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Pure Porn, Rimming, Swearing, Top Aidan, blame Aidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Surprise?” Dean liked the sound of that. “I like surprises, have you got me a puppy?”</p><p>Aidan laughed wholeheartedly, slipping a hand down Dean’s abdomen, stopping just below his hipbone. “Not quite. I’ve got you something a lot more fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Aidan/Dean porn, holy shit. 
> 
> I blame my friends Dafydd and Elyan for making me fall hard for AiDean all over again, and practically begging me to write porn with a fluffy ending... I hate writing porn, I'm shit at writing porn... so apologies for the pure porness of the porn and the obviously rushed ending of the porn! O_o

“Aidan?”

Dean stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and opening the door to the bathroom while he switched off the bathroom light. For some reason the lights had been switched off in the hotel room itself without him realising, and Dean wondered if Aidan had slipped out without saying anything, which was kind of odd. Taking slow steps into the room, Dean looked around for the switch to turn on the lights, but it was so pitch black in the room that he couldn’t even see the city’s illumination through the curtains.

Dean was going to kill Aidan for not warning him about the lack of light in the room; it wasn’t like he could go back to the bathroom and find that switch either since the damn thing was located somewhere near the sink. He was completely blind. Before Dean could go any further, he unexpectedly felt a pair of hands on his bare stomach, which made him jump in surprise. Aidan laughed in the darkness, making Dean sigh in relief as his boyfriend’s hands found their way to the frame of the towel, and hooking his thumbs into it Aidan pulled on the towel and threw it to the floor.

“Aidan,” Dean rolled his eyes, although the other man couldn’t see him. “What is this? Fondling in the dark like a pair of teenagers?”

Aidan chuckled, pulling Dean’s frame against his own body. “No, this is a surprise.”

“Surprise?” Dean liked the sound of that. “I like surprises, have you got me a puppy?”

Aidan laughed wholeheartedly, slipping a hand down Dean’s abdomen, stopping just below his hipbone. “Not quite. I’ve got you something a lot more fun.”

“Play dough?”

Aidan’s face fell onto Dean’s shoulder; he muffled a laugh against the older man’s neck, biting down gently. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine at the contact, sighing in content as he felt Aidan’s other hand run up and down his chest.

“So, if it’s not a puppy or play dough,” Dean began. “Then what is this surprise?”

“You’ll see.” Aidan whispered seductively next to his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe.

Dean held back a moan as he felt Aidan press up against him, the slight bulge in his clothed lower half pressing between his bum cheeks. Oh, he suddenly had an idea of what that surprise contained, and if Aidan turning him around and pushing him against the bed was anything to go by, he’d say he was totally right.

Dean fell back onto the bed, hitting the mattress harder than he imagined. Before he knew it Aidan was on top of him, crawling along his body, planting kisses on the spots that made Dean lose more control of himself than he’d admit out loud.

“Mmm.” Aidan hummed, lowering himself onto Dean’s body, biting down on his neck. “You taste good.”

“That would be the coconut shampoo.” Dean grinned, tangling his fingers in Aidan’s curled hair.

Aidan chuckled, licking a trail along his lover’s jawline. “You know you’d taste even better with something else.”

Dean wished by now that the damn light was on, because he couldn’t see what kind of face Aidan was pulling, but his voice was enough of a giveaway to tell him Aidan was up to something. Dean grabbed both sides of Aidan’s face, tugging his head up, not knowing if he was really looking into Aidan’s eyes, he couldn’t see a damn thing and it was starting to annoy him.

“What are you up to?” Dean asked into the dark.

Dean could practically _hear_ Aidan grinning. “That would be telling.”

Dean hummed in response, letting Aidan shuffle around on top of him to reach for something over the bed. The Kiwi wondered if Aidan had finally snapped and was going to kill him, or maybe tie him to the bed naked so that the maids would find him in the morning. Turns out it was neither, Aidan was resting on top of him as soon as he’d fiddled around with what he’d picked up in his hand.

“That’s not a knife is it?” Dean asked in a deadpanned voice.

Aidan snickered. “If I told you what it was, I’d have to kill you.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Now then,” Aidan said, running a hand through Dean’s hair. “Close your eyes and enjoy.”

Dean did as he was told, he wouldn’t tell Aidan this, but he was starting to feel a little excited about what his boyfriend was about to do. Aidan was planting kisses along his neck, around his jaw, across his forehead, whilst running his fingers through his hair. All the while keeping his other hand to the side, making Dean anxious as to what in the world he held.

Dean didn’t have to wait too long. Aidan wasted no time in licking and biting his way down Dean’s torso, nipping at the kiwi’s sensitive nipples, which always had the man shifting and squirming under Aidan’s tongue. “Mmm,” Aidan hummed, his breath ghosting over Dean’s now hardening erection, “Can’t wait to try this one out.”

Dean sighed, closing his eyes at the teasing tone in his boyfriend’s voice. “I hate you so much right now.”

Aidan chuckled softly, “You won’t be saying such things once I make you cum so hard, you’ll be begging for more.”

Dean groaned low in this throat, swinging his arms across his eyes. “Then make me cum you ass, if I feel your breath on my cock for one more god damn minute I- what?!”

Aidan laughed into the darkness, the kiwi had no idea what the hell he’d just done, but it involved some extremely cold liquid being spread onto his dick. “Jesus Christ Aid!” Dean squealed, the cold sensation making him shiver. “Could have warned me!”

“Thought I’d give you a little surprise.” Aidan grinned, although his other half couldn’t see him. “How’s that feel?”

“Bloody cold.” Dean deadpanned, he hated being cold, but his erection obviously didn’t since it got harder from just having the mysterious liquid poured on him. “What is- FUCK!”

Dean screamed loudly into the darkened room, surprised by the sudden feeling of Aidan’s warm mouth engulfing his entire cock, hand wrapping around his balls as he hummed in pleasure. Curses flew out of Dean’s mouth as Aidan’s tongue did not so innocent things to the tip of his dick, swirling it around and dipping it into the slit, and his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and moved in time with his mouth. Damn him and his damn sneaky antics. The Irishman sucked hard, tasting every bit of Dean that he could, driving the New Zealander crazy by the sound of the loud moans that were spilling out of his throat.

Aidan loved to drive Dean wild with the things he did with his tongue. He curled his tongue around Dean’s cock as he brought his mouth down slowly over the sleeked skin, pausing for a moment to teasingly move his tongue around his lover’s aching member, the action causing Dean to grip hard at the pillow under his head. Aidan looked up under his lashes to take a glimpse at his older boyfriend, loving the way his eyes fluttered shut when he moved his tongue to the head of his cock, and the way Dean’s pink lips parted when Aidan then began licking the base of his dick painfully slow.

Aidan brought his free hand to his own jeans, pressing down on his straining member, trying so hard not to come right there and then from the way Dean was gasping his name. The blonde actor was losing his mind at the things Aidan was doing with his tongue, he teased and licked and sucked hard, knowing just how to make Dean lose himself.

Dean could feel his heart pounding in his ears as Aidan took him in the whole way, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm as his hand pumped him. The things that were pouring out of Dean’s mouth was turning Aidan into a mess himself, his own erection straining even more against his jeans that was dying to be freed. Aidan groaned against Dean’s cock at the thought of his own dick being inside his boyfriend, making Dean buck upwards at the sudden vibration.

“Fuck… Aid!” Dean gasped, the Irishman suddenly taking his cock from his mouth to lick up and down the shaft.

“Mmm,” Aidan moaned, twirling his tongue around the base. “Tastes so good.”

Dean’s only answer was to arch his back and cling to the bed sheets, his head flinging back as the Irishman’s tongue dug into the slit, lapping at it with a flick of the muscle. Dean was so embarrassingly close to coming his legs and arms shook, he bit down on his lip to try and stop the loud moans threatening to pass his lips, lest they’d definitely be getting complaints off the other hotel guests. But all of a sudden his cock was left to the cold air, Aidan’s hot, wet mouth leaving him lay there in want and utter desire.

“Aidan?” Dean breathed, his member throbbing for more.

“Sh,” Aidan grinned playfully in the dark, grabbing whatever he had off the bed. “I know you’re about to cum babe, I can feel you shaking.”

“Then let me!” Dean groaned impatiently, dying to reach down and finish the job himself if he weren’t so desperate for Aidan’s mouth to continue what it had started. That blowjob was way too short for his liking. “Fuck, Aidan! Hurry up before I do it myself!”

“Now, now,” Aidan chuckled, his hands resting on Dean’s thighs as he rubbed them up and down. It wasn’t helping Dean in the slightest. “I told you I was gonna make you cum hard, sweetheart. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Now pull your legs up.”

Dean did as he was told and let Aidan push his legs up so he had them bent, his feet resting flat on the bed. The kiwi wished so hard that he could see what his boyfriend was doing, it killed him having to wait for the other man’s touch, with his hard erection pulsing almost painfully between his legs. Dean heard a faint popping of a bottle cap being opened, then Aidan possibly squeezing something into his hand, and what came next made Dean’s eyes almost pop out of his head.

“Shit!” Dean cursed, Aidan’s finger poked at his entrance, covered in the cold liquid that the man had used on his dick earlier.

“Feel good, babe?” Aidan asked in his lust filled voice.

Dean nodded, forgetting completely that the other man couldn’t see him in the dark. “F-fuck.” Dean swore again, as Aidan’s finger twisted into his hole but not deep enough to hit his prostate.

It took seconds before Aidan pulled his finger away, earning a not so amused groan from his lover. The Irishman only smirked to himself before leaning down between Dean’s legs, one hand winding around his cock while the other wrapped around his thigh, before Dean knew what hit him Aidan’s tongue was penetrating his hole. The shorter man flung his arms above his head, searching for anything to keep his body from diving off the bed from the pure sudden pleasure of Aidan’s hot tongue inside him. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, biting down so hard on his lip that he swore he could taste blood, the Irishman was getting into a dance with his tongue, licking around the entrance of Dean’s hole and twisting it inside, before pushing it deep inside the older man.

“Holy… f-fuck.” Dean moaned, not caring anymore that he was so loud probably the entire town could hear him. “Aid!” he breathed out, as his lover started pumping his cock at the same time as thrusting his tongue past the rim of his hole.

It felt like Aidan was licking off the substance he’d covered him in, like licking a lolly pop, moving his tongue up and down his asshole before pushing it back inside. The Irishman carried on with that same movement, in and out and up and down he licked and prodded, nudging his tongue in as deep as he could get.

Aidan worked his fist along Dean’s cock, pushing his tongue into his boyfriend’s hole and curling the muscle, speeding up his rhythm as he felt the older man shake uncontrollably on the bed. He could tell Dean was so close to letting go, so he did what he knew would tip the man over the edge in no time. Aidan let go of Dean’s cock and quickly he stopped licking at his entrance, instead he once again took the man’s aching shaft into his hot mouth and sucked down without giving Dean so much as a warning.

“God!” Dean shouted in ecstasy, one hand clinging to the pillow under his head, while the other shot down to tangle in Aidan’s curly locks. “Shit… Aidan! I-I’m gonna… fuck…”

Aidan bobbed his head up and down fast, sucking hard on Dean’s leaking member. It was driving the kiwi insane, his entire body losing control as he came close to tipping over the edge. Then, Aidan took one single finger and gently he slipped it inside Dean’s hole and began fucking him with it, curling it in all directions before it hit the man’s prostate, Dean bucked and almost screamed Aidan’s name across the room. Aidan hit Dean’s weak spot two, three more times when Dean felt his entire body tense before he came hard inside Aidan’s throat with a deep moan.

Aidan felt his cock twitch at the lustful moan that left Dean’s lips, as he swallowed every last bit of Dean before letting go of his rod and pulling his finger free. “Fucking hell.” Dean breathed heavily, earning a quiet laugh from his boyfriend.

Aidan got up and strew himself over the bed next to Dean, leaning over to switch on the dim lamp on the bedside table. The Irishman swallowed hard as the shallow light cast itself across a naked Dean, laying on his back with his hands strewn over his head, eyes shut and lips parted as he tried to slow his breathing. His dick laid limp and red against his stomach, as Aidan’s cock pulsed inside his tight trousers.

“Fuck,” Aidan breathed, leaning down to give Dean a kiss. “You look so gorgeous, sweetheart.”

Dean laughed lightly, pulling Aidan on top of him. “I gotta say Turner, you really did make me come hard.” He sighed, threading his fingers through the other man’s curly hair. “That was amazing.”

“Good.” Aidan grinned, bending down to give Dean another kiss, this time when their lips locked their tongues found each other’s, and suddenly Dean was pulling back.

“Aidan?”

“Hm?”

“You taste like chocolate.” Dean said in all seriousness.

All Aidan did was grin from ear to ear, and reached down the bed to grab a brown bottle to hold up. “I may have made your dick into a banana split.”

Dean stared at the bottle of body chocolate before bursting into laughter, hitting Aidan playfully on the shoulder. “Did you just call my dick a banana split?”

“Well,” Aidan shrugged, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. “It tasted a little bit better than one for your information.”

“Is that so?” Dean smirked, pulling Aidan down by the back of his head to kiss along the man’s stubbly jaw. “You enjoy sucking all that chocolate off of my cock, Turner?”

Aidan gasped as he felt Dean’s leg rub against his tender erection. “Y-yes… god yes.”

“That was a nice surprise,” Dean smiled, biting down on the Irishman’s chin. “I hope there’s some more of that stuff left.”

The younger man only nodded before he was pulled down into a heated kiss, Aidan suddenly felt all hot and bothered. “Fuck, Dean, if you carry on kissing me like that I might come in my pants like a teenager.”

Dean smiled, lowering his hands towards the Irishman’s hips. “Aidan, your boner is rubbing against my hip and it feels like it’s about to burst.” Aidan chuckled and hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck, loving the way Dean’s hands were slowly creeping into his jeans. “I think we’d better take care of that.”

“Dean, I-,”

“Shush,” Dean lifted the other actor’s head up and pushed him back a little. “Aidan, you promised me you’d make me come so hard I’d beg for more.” Dean repeated, sliding his hands under the bigger man’s shirt and lifted it over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. “Now I’m begging you, please give me more.”

“Dean,” Aidan groaned, following the man’s hands as they made for the Irishman’s trouser button. “Are you sure? You’re exhausted after that, I can tell.”

Dean chuckled, unbuttoning the actor’s jeans and slowly unzipping them. “Then you’d best do all the work,” he said simply, slipping his hand into Aidan’s pants. “Make me come twice in one night, you can do that can’t you? Fuck me nice and hard, Turner.”

Aidan let out a shameless moan as Dean cupped his erection, pulling it free from the confines of his trousers. “Your fingers felt so good in me Aidan,” Dean told him, as the Irishman yanked his trousers off clumsily, before throwing them carelessly across the room. “I want your cock in me, right now.”

“Fuck, Dean.” Aidan gasped softly as he sprawled himself across his boyfriend, all the while pulling down his pants and kicking them off at the bottom of the bed. “Stop talking like that or I _will_ come before I’m even inside you.”

“Then you’d better get a move on, Mr. Turner.” Dean grinned.

The Irishman smiled brightly, before planting a big, slobbering kiss on his boyfriend’s lips as he reached for the bedside drawer. Dean suddenly stopped him with a hand on his arm, shaking his head. “Come inside me.”

Aidan’s eyes widened, his heartbeat suddenly going at full speed in his chest at Dean’s words. “You want me to… to fuck you bare?”

“Yes,” Dean said, pulling Aidan down for a kiss. “Please, Aidan. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Are you su-,”

“Yes,” Dean smiled, pecking him on the lips. Aidan was always worried that he would hurt Dean during sex, so this was no surprise to him that he’d be worried about this. “I’m positive, Aid. I really want this, please?”

Aidan smiled back, nodding in understanding as he slid a hand between their members and wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s softened shaft and started jacking him off. “Spread your legs, babe.”

Dean nodded as he wrapped his arms around Aidan’s neck, as they kept their eyes on each other. Dean could feel that warm pool building inside his abdomen as his boyfriend’s hand worked on his member, and he hoped to God he wouldn’t cum embarrassingly quick this time since it was the first time Aidan was entering him skin on skin.

Thankfully Aidan wasn’t taking things as slow as he did not long ago, Aidan let go of his gradually hardening cock and Dean felt a cold finger slip through the rim of his hole and slowly slide deeper inside, moving up and down and curling around to try and find the spot that made Dean see stars. It didn’t take too much time before Aidan hooked his finger and rubbed against Dean’s prostate, making the older man jump in surprise at the sudden jolt of pleasure running through his body.

“Right there?” Aidan grinned, using his free hand to slide under Dean’s neck to hold him close.

“Y-yes,” Dean bit his lip, hands sprawling across Aidan’s back. “There,” Aidan added a second finger, hitting the right spot over and over. “Jesus, fuck. How the fuck do you made me hard so quick!”

“God, you’re so hot like this Dean.” Aidan whispered in the smaller man’s ear, biting down on his neck gently. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“By the look of your... ah!... cock, I’d say… fuck… I turn you on.” Dean tried to get his words out, but every time Aidan’s finger hit the right spot his voice kept coming out in pieces. “Christ Aid, stop or I’ll… I’ll come way too fast.”

Aidan only grinned enjoying the way Dean’s eyes fluttered shut while his lips parted, emitting a sensual moan from his throat. Oh yeah, even seeing his lover’s expression like that made Aidan more turned on than anything he could imagine. So the Irishman got to it, adding a third finger to join in stretching Dean’s tight hole, the kiwi digging his nails into Aidan’s bared back which always meant he wanted a hell of a lot more than just the man’s fingers inside him.

“Hurry… the fuck up!” Dean groaned, as Aidan leaned down to kiss across the other man’s jawline, moving in for a quick kiss.

“Looks like you really are begging for more, huh Deano?” Aidan smirked, removing his fingers from Dean’s entrance which left the man cursing at the loss and gripping at Aidan’s shoulders. “Don’t worry sweetheart,” Aidan smiled, locking his lips with Dean again before reaching for the bottle of lube that hid under the pillow. “It’ll be worth the wait.”

Dean sighed as Aidan flipped open the bottle of lube and squirted a handful onto his dick before tossing it away, not once taking his eyes off of the other man. “Ready, babe?” Aidan asked, keeping one arm under the kiwi’s neck whilst guiding his cock to Dean’s entrance.

“Have been for the last hundred years.” Dean joked, earning an amused smile from his boyfriend.

Thoughts soon were thrown out the window when Aidan slowly pushed his shaft unhurriedly, and so teasingly into Dean’s stretched hole. The New Zealander clung onto Aidan, swinging his legs around him and pushing the other man’s body down, making the Irishman slip deeper into his entrance. Both men groaned at the feeling of Aidan’s bare dick sliding into Dean further, the sensation entirely different from using a rubber.

“Fuck,” Aidan swore quietly, dropping his forehead to rest on his boyfriend’s neck as his cock slid all the way in. “That feels… so fucking good.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “God Aid… just… just move already!”

Aidan didn’t say a word as he pulled halfway out, and with one swift movement slammed his dick all the way in again. Dean’s back arched off the bed at the new feeling of his lover’s cock bare inside him, his hands digging into Aidan’s back, making crescent moon shapes in his skin. Aidan moved his free hand to wrap around Dean’s very hard member, moving inside him with the same rhythm as his hand, making Dean breathe out strings of words that he daren’t speak in public.

Aidan moved in and out in a steady pace, determined to hit his man’s prostate without any luck. The younger actor removed his hand from Dean’s dick, grabbing the man’s right leg from around his back to swing it over his shoulder and holding him in place. Dean was extremely flexible when it came to sex, so Aidan had no trouble leaning down so that their chests touched, claiming the other man’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Then with a hard thrust Dean’s whole body jumped, breaking the kiss as his head flung back and he let out the most abandoned moan that had Aidan plunging into him with that same drive. Aidan sped up his thrusts, hitting Dean’s weak spot each time, making the kiwi cling to his back and his words spill from between his lips.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, his hands moving wildly to grab at Aidan’s hair. “Harder… fuck Aid! Harder!”

Aidan let out a moan at the naughty words that came out of Dean, without a second thought Aidan grabbed for Dean’s hands that were clinging to his hair, pushing them above the kiwi’s head and entwining their fingers as Aidan sped up his movement. Dean felt like he was on fire, each hard push Aidan made sent him closer to the edge, making the heat in his belly so intense he felt like screaming into the dimly lit room. He couldn’t believe how fast he’d gotten close to climaxing, just minutes ago he’d come so hard his body shook. And now Aidan was doing it to him again, the Irishman knowing precisely how to please him.

Aidan could sense Dean was close to letting himself go, he could feel it in the way his own hips rolled in time with the Irishman’s cock slamming into his hole, the way his breathing was quickening and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to emit pain.

“Fuck, Dean,” Aidan groaned, letting his forehead land on his boyfriends. “Fuck… you’re so… so hot.”

“Ngh!” Dean stammered as he felt his dick twitch. “Shit… Aid… Aid I’m s-so close!”

“Come for me baby,” Aidan whispered, kissing his man on the lips lustfully. “Come for me.”

Dean’s fingers tightened in his lover’s grip. “A-Aidan…” he breathed out in between gasps.

Aidan leant down and kissed him on the neck, biting down in some spots as he felt Dean shake beneath him. The older actor could feel himself reach his orgasm, Aidan slamming into him hard and fast and moaning softly in his ear. With one pleasurable thrust Dean bucked and threw his head back as he came with a loud moan, in seconds his body went limp as his boyfriend continued to drive into him.

Dean knew what drove Aidan wild, what turned him on the most, so he slipped his hands free from the other man’s grasp and thread his fingers through Aidan’s black locks, digging into his scalp and pulling gently on his hair. Aidan groaned into Dean’s neck, his head being pulled back by the other man.

“D-Dean.” Aidan gasped out as he felt his own release building up in the pit of his tummy. “Fuck.”

“Aidan,” Dean let out in a raspy voice, still loving the feeling of Aidan’s cock inside him. “Come inside me… make me yours Aid.”

The kiwi yanked at Aidan’s hair and pulled him down harshly, smacking their lips together in a heated kiss, sending Aidan tipping over the edge and spilling his seed inside Dean. Aidan moaned deeply into their kiss, as his rhythm slowed and his cock softened in the afterglow, before his body gave in entirely and he collapsed onto the smaller man.

“Fucking hell.” Aidan breathed heavily, breaking the kiss to get some air. “That… that felt amazing.”

“It did.” Dean gasped as Aidan pulled out. “Fuck, it felt incredible when you came inside me.”

Aidan grinned, “I came inside you.” He chuckled. “That was crazy.”

“Good crazy,” Dean smiled back, still running his hands through Aidan’s dark hair. He had a thing for doing it. “Feels a little… sticky though.”

Aidan laughed wholeheartedly, pecking Dean on the lips. “That’s what you get you know, it’s not exactly a clean fuck.”

“No shit Turner.”

Aidan chuckled lightly.

They kissed lazily for what seemed like hours, which was only a few minutes, before Aidan suddenly jolted upright which made Dean jump in surprise. The Irishman rolled off of Dean leaving him lying there in all his naked glory, before walking over to his bag by the wardrobe, pulling out what looked like a small box wrapped in red paper.

“Was going to give it to you tomorrow,” Aidan began, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the clock. “Since it’s gone midnight I suppose it counts as tomorrow.”

Dean gave Aidan a confused glance, taking the offered red box from his boyfriend. “What’s this?”

“What do you think, silly?” Aidan grinned brightly, leaning down to kiss the other man softly. “Happy Birthday Deano.”

“Aidan!” Dean groaned, sitting upright with his legs crossed. “I told you not to get me anything, I just wanted to spend my birthday with you. That was enough.”

Aidan shrugged, reaching a hand over to run it through Dean’s blonde mop of hair. “I know sweetheart,” he said. “I just wanted to get you something… something that shows you how much our relationship means to me.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, now he was highly confused. If Aidan had gotten him something that signifies their relationship, then no, Dean had no idea what it could be. But sitting there naked and gross Dean unwrapped the red wrapping paper from the box carefully, taking a peak at Aidan to see him smile nervously down at him. Dean became even more anxious as to what was in the present.

He soon found out when inside the paper was a small wooden box, tiny enough to fit one thing. When Dean opened up the wooden box, that one thing turned out to be a silver ring. Dean’s jaw almost dropped to the floor, the shining silver jewellery piece stark against the black velvet cushion of the inside.

“Aidan?” Dean gazed up at his boyfriend who was looking at him with those big, doughy brown eyes. “Are you… are you asking me to _marry_ you?”

“What?!” Aidan wanted to hit himself for being a little unprepared, of course that would be the first thing you think when receiving a ring. “No!” he explained. “No, of course not! I’m so sorry, Christ, I really should have said something first.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, relief washing over him. “Was about to say, aren’t we going a little too fast.”

Aidan grinned. “Yeah, don’t worry Deano, I don’t plan on marrying you after only three months.”

Dean laughed lightly, looking down at the ring and smiling. “It’s a gorgeous ring though,” he looked up at a smiling Aidan. “Thank you, Aid.”

The New Zealander leant over, grabbing Aidan by the neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Actually,” Aidan began, biting his lip nervously. “It’s not just any ring.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in question. “If this is one of those rings that makes us promise not to have sex again, I will kill you in your sleep.”

Aidan’s head flew back with a loud laugh, he nudged his boyfriend in the shoulder and took the box from him. “No, that’s definitely not what it is.”

“Good.” Dean said simply. “What kind of ring is it?”

“It’s a promise ring.” Aidan stated, taking the ring out of its box to place in Dean’s open palm. “Remember when we got together that last night of filming, when we had that little party at Richards and we got totally wasted.”

Dean snorted. “How could I forget? We got together because I shouted out to the entire house that I was in love with my brother Kili, and wanted to have his babies.”

Aidan laughed at the memory. “Yeah, you did. I think you were a little dunk Deano.” Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Anyway, aside from declaring you were in love with me and wanted my babies, we talked when you sobered up a little, remember?”

Dean smiled a little, thinking back. “Yeah, out on the patio. Just after you kissed me and told me you loved me too.”

Aidan smiled fondly. “Right after I did that, I told you that I was in this for the long run and wanted it to last, that I’d fallen hard for you.” Aidan said, suddenly become very serious. “I meant that Dean, I meant every word, because you mean more to me than you know and I can’t imagine not having you in my life.”

“Aid…” Dean barely whispered, not caring that he was full on naked he practically dove into his lover’s lap and wrapped his limbs around the other man’s body. “I fucking love you so much, you soppy bastard.”

Aidan chuckled, holding Dean in his arms tight. “The promise ring means were devoted to each other, and that we promise to love one another and never give up on what we have.” Aidan explained, rubbing a hand down his boyfriend’s bare back.

Dean pulled back to gaze into his lover’s dark eyes. “You know I’ll never give up on us, Aid.” Dean said sincerely, running a hand through the taller man’s curls. “Thank you, I mean that, thank you for being here and being mine.”

Aidan grinned, looping his arms around the other’s waist. “Have you read what’s inside it?”

Dean looked confused for a second, then realised that his boyfriend meant inside the ring. Quickly he turned the piece of jewellery over in his hand and picked it up gently with his two fingers, noticing there was indeed something engraved on the underside. Dean felt his heart jump a little at what he read.

‘ _We belong together, always remember that.’_

“Aidan,” Dean grinned brightly, feeling tears prickle behind his eyes. “You remembered that?”

Aidan smiled from ear to ear. “Of course babe, the _first_ thing I said to you after our first kiss.” He said. “Remember what you replied?”

Dean nodded, twisting the ring around in his hand. “I said, I knew we belonged together from the start.”

“Yeah,” Aidan said quietly, moving his right hand to show Dean an identical silver band wrapped around his ring finger. “That’s what I got engraved into mine.”

Dean let out an astounded laugh suddenly rendered speechless, not knowing what else to do but to grab Aidan’s delighted looking face and kiss him senseless. Aidan laughed into the kiss, getting hit by an armful of Dean who almost sent him flying backwards onto the bed. First time he’d made his boyfriend speechless, it would probably never happen again, the Irishman smiled against the smaller man’s lips.

“I fucking love you.” Dean mumbled against Aidan’s lips, trying hard not to let the ring slip from his fingers. “Seriously, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Ditto.” Aidan grinned as Dean pulled back.

“Ditto?” Dean snorted. “Remind me never to let you watch anymore teen shows.”

Aidan laughed lightly, before taking Dean’s hand to pluck the ring from his grip. “Put it on, I hope to God it fits.” Aidan bit his bottom lip anxiously.

“I’m sure it will Aid,” Dean smiled toothily. “You know everything about me, from the size of my feet to the smell of my bloody bedroom.”

Aidan chuckled, stealing a quick kiss before he took a hold of Dean’s right hand. Actually, the kiwi’s ring size was the only thing he probably didn’t know about the other man, and it had taken him several attempts to try and figure it out. After weeks of trying to discreetly measure Dean’s finger, since he never wore any rings, the New Zealander’s mother was the one who dropped him a hint since she already knew his size which helped Aidan out quite a bit.

So carefully he held Dean’s hand in his, and slid the silver ring onto his boyfriend’s ring finger without any hassle. Aidan let out a deep breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, and with a satisfied smile he pulled Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

“Perfect.” Aidan grinned happily, matching the same smile on his boyfriend’s lips.

Dean studied the ring closely, turning his hand around to see what it looked like on him. He wasn’t usually one for wearing jewellery, but this ring was special. Dean couldn’t get rid of the goofy smile on his face. It wasn’t just the rings that were important, but what Aidan had written in them, which was a big deal to Dean since Aidan was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and that night they’d finally got together was when he’d finally understood.

“Oi, you alright there Fili?” Aidan smiled cheekily, moving his hands to run down the older man’s naked back.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully, but nodded in answer, before leaning forward once again. “I love you, you Irish idiot.”

Aidan laughed, “I love you too you crazy kiwi.”

With that said, Dean closed the gap between them and kissed Aidan deeply, slipping his tongue between his boyfriend’s parting lips. The Irishman fell back, taking his lover with him as they kissed passionately, both forgetting how naked they were and how early they had to get up the next day for a few hours of interviews.

Suddenly, Dean’s head shot up. “Aidan.”

Aidan looked up at him in question. “Yes, love?”

Dean scrunched his nose up in disgust. “I just remembered how gross I am.”

After a few laughs and tumbles into the bathroom, Aidan switched on the shower and decided that Dean was right, they were still kind of sticky and filthy. But neither cared, because they both got to shower together anyway, Dean holding onto Aidan’s right hand the entire time.

And if the interviewers were going to question them about their matching rings the next day, well, Dean already had an answer prepared, and his answer would be the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.
> 
>  
> 
> (which is old news)


End file.
